fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Pokochajmy Wenecje
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek 7. Widać Chefa trzymającego sznurek który idzie do stołówki. Alice: '''Chefie?! '''Chef: Tak? Alice: Kto pilotuje samolot?! Chef: Trzymam sznurek który przyczepiłem do knotrolki więc..yyy..eee..mój sznurek Izzy przecieła sznurek po czym Chef pobiegł do Kabiny pilota. Alice: Ooo! Z kim ja mam pracować! Ostatnio w The Adventures of the World....Avalon i Victor mało się nie pocałowali, przez Rory'ego. Pasażerowie użalali się że przegrają. A Kendal i RJ skrywali seret który doprowadził Poula do stanu szantarzowania ich. Przybyliśmy do Australi gdzie zawodnicy mieli za zadanie albo raczej na obiad przynieść mi jaja strusia. Nie doszła para szybko się zniechęciła po tym jak Avalon i Heath przykleili się do siebie. Dodatkowo zjeść chciał nas struś i prawie się jemu to udało ale szybko ja wypluł. Mowa tu o Anne. Izzy: Taa i walneła cię w twarz! Ha Ha! Alice: Zamknij się! Izzy: Nie zrobie tego. Alice: Po tym jak mnie uderzyła poszła do samolotu i to ją wykopałam za złamanie regulaminu. Dodatkowo Avalon i Victor są razem! Uhuhu. Chciecie się dowiedziec co dalej? Oglądać The Adventures of the World Nagle Izzy wskakuje '' Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World'>'' Klasa 1 Plik:Wczasowicze.png Sylvia układa wycinanke a Poul i Kendal grają w kółko i krzyżyk. RJ śpi. ('''Kendal: Udało mi się nakryć Poul'a nad czymś złym i teraz mamy zero szantażowania.) (Poul: Jasne że będe go szantażować. Znajde tylko jeszcze jeden jego słaby punkt.) Sylvia: Więc jesteśmy jedyną drużyną która jeszcze nie straciła żadnego zaowdnika po utworzeniu 3 drużyn. Kendal: I to właśnie dobrze. Poul: A to że jesteśmy w klasie 1 to nie ważne? (Slylvia: Poul mnie wkurza.) Klasa 2 Plik:Przewodnicy.png Avalon i Victor siedzą nasamym końcu kabiny i się całują a Rory krzyczy. (Rory: '''Zabijcie mnie bo tego nie wytrzymam. Dzień i noc robią to samo) '''Avalon: Sprawdzisz o co mu chodzi? Victor: Wykrzyczy się i ucichnie. Rory: Słyszałem ''-(Krzyczy głośniej)-'' Klasa 3 Plik:Pasażerowie.png Atlantha i Heath krzyczą bo w ich kabinie zorbiła się dziura i próbuje wessać Atlanthe. Nagle Izzy przyleciała z taśmą zalepiła dziure i poszła. Atlantha: Dlaczego my zawsze najgorsi?! Heath: Skąd mam wiedzieć. (Heath: Ja nie jestem najmądrzejszy na świecie. Właściwie to nawet nie jestem mądry. A jeszcze właściwie to...) Podchodzi Alice Alice: Przechodzicie do Klasy 2 bo ta kabina jest tak zepsuta że zachwile może cała się rozwalić. Atlantha i Heath wybiegli ile sił w nogach. Port w Wenecji Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy patrzą się na Alice. Alice: Co się tak gapicie?! Sylvia: Eee, zadanie? Alice: 'Musze przedstawić wam kogoś kto przyniesie wam GPS i powie wam co macie zrobić..Zapraszam do mnie Johnny'ego! ''Gdy kamera chce pokazać Johnny'ego widać tłum turystów. Nagle widać Johnny'ego i młotek ktróym odpycha turystów po czym jednego z nich wrzuca do wody. '''Johnny: Uff. Mogli by tych turystów jakoś odganiać jak się program kręci. Witam was jestem Johnny, ja.... Poul: Jesteś tym facetem z reklamy płatków. Super! Johnny: '''Oszalałeś!? Jestem producentem takich Reality-Show matole! '''Sylvia: Więc jakie zadanie...Johnny!!! (RJ: Wkurzają mnie te odcinki już.) Johnny: Otóż każda drużyna zostanie wysłana do misjca w którym będzie musiała odnaleźć osobe z Monetą Alice. Musicie odebrać monete. GPS zaprowadzi was na miejsce a ten mały liścik pomoże wam odnaleźć te oto osobe. Atlantha: Łatwe! Zawodnicy pobiegli. Johnny: Nie wiem czy łatwe! Anifteatr.Gala Plik:Przewodnicy.png Drużyna weszła do anfiteatru i przeczytała że osobą tą jest osoba w biało czarne buty. Niestety na gali było okołu 100 facetów w garniturach. Avalon: '''Ja się boje! '''Victor: Jak niby mamy wiedzieć który to ten właściwy? Rory: Może ta osoba nie jest na widowni ale na scenie? Zza Kulis wychodzi osoba w smokingu w czarno białe buty. Jest nią ForeverNTM. ForeverNTM: Witam was na 2 Gali Najlepszy Aktor 10 Lat Temu. Pora na pierwszą kategorie czyli "10 lat temu byłem sławny" Forever wchodzi za kulisy. Rory: Za nim!! Zza kulis Anfiteatru.Gala Plik:Przewodnicy.png Drużyna podchodzi do Forevera po czym ogląda go dokładnie. ForeverNTM: Taa. To jest dziwne.. Co chcieliście? Avalon: Pewną monete którą posiadasz. ForeverNTM: Ach tak! Nie ma nic za darmo. Musicie spełnić mój jeden warunek. Victor: Jaki? ForeverNTM: Nagrodę tą ma odebrać Sylwester Spalony . Jest strasznie natrętny i..właściwie to wam nie będe obrzydzać. Dacie nagrode, macie monete... Rory: I kto niby ma tą nagrode dać? Avalon: My już wiemy kogo''-(śmieje się)-'' (Rory: Nie kumam.) Lotnisko Plik:Pasażerowie.png Wchodzą do lotniska i przechodzą przez wykrywacz metali i innych bezwartosciowych rzeczy po czym włącza się Alarm i przybywają służby specjalne. Zaczynają przeszukiwać ich. Funkconariusz: 'Skażenie obejmuje 0.1%...... Ale gorąco w tym kasku. Gorzej niż w Bolonii posiedzieć w cieniu. ''Funkconariusz zdejmuje kask po czym okazuje się że to Vamelia. '''Vamelia: Co wy robicie tutaj z takim skarżeniem? I tak was zabieramy do kwarantanny. Atlantha: Nie masz prawa! Heath: Nie kłóć się z... Vamelia: Masz czelnośc to mówić! Chłopcy?! Zabierzcie ich i spróbujcie nie żałować siły gdy będziecie ich ciągnąć po podłodze. Anfiteatr.Fanklub Plik:Wczasowicze.png Gdy drużyna weszła, usiadła i czekała aż według instrukcji pojawi się rzecznik fanklub księdza Natanka... RJ: Który to ten pan z tą monetą? Kendal: Oglądaj to się dowiesz. Aikkoxd: Jest mi miło że aż 15 osób przyszło by dostać się do Fanklubu Księdza Natanka.Jestem przewodniczącym tego Klubu...Witajcie. (Sylvia: Fanklub księdza natanka?! Super!) Nagle wstaje Sylvia. Sylvia: Ty masz monete Alice. Aikkoxd: Tak ale.. Sylvia rzuciła się na Aikkoxd. Anfiteatr.Gala Plik:Przewodnicy.png Rory wychodzi ze statuetką i wstaje koleś wyglądający na predatora. Rory: Boję się... Victor: Co to do cholery..?! ForeverNTM: Grał predatora ale jakiś maniak wlał mu klej do kostiumu i tak już wygląda. Avalon: Ja chyba zchawtuje. Avalon uciekł do toalety. Rory: To nagroda "10 Lat Temu Byłem Sławny" wędruje do Sylwestra Spalonego. Sylwester: Dzięki''-(zaczął krzyczeć)-'' (Victor: To straszne.) ForeverNTM rzucił monete Victorowi po czym cała drużyna uciekła. Lotnisko.Pokój przesłuchań Plik:Pasażerowie.png Heath i Atlantha siedzą związanii do krzesła po czym przychodzi Vamelia. Vamelia: '''Bolało ciągnięcie?! '''Atlantha: Tak! Zwłaszcza na schodach. Vamelia: '''Dlaczego jesteście napromieniowani?! '''Heath: To po zadaniu w Australi wymyślonym przez Alice. Vamelia: Alice?! Atlantha: Tak! A-L-I-C-E...Alice! (Atlantha: Poniosło mnie!) Vamelia: '''Czego wogóle tutaj szukaliście?! '''Heath: Jej monete do zadania. Vamelia: '''Zróbmy tak...Dam wam monete jak do niej mnie zaprowadzicie. '''Atlantha: Stoi!.. (Heath: Co ona chce zrobić.) Anfiteatr.Gala Plik:Wczasowicze.png Aikkoxd i Sylvia zaczynają cię tak być że robią wielką dziure w ścianie. Przybywają ochroniarze którzy całą drużyne wyrzucają na korytarz gali. Sylvia zdąrza wyjąć monete z kieszeni Aikkoxd. Zaraz po tym Aikkoxd zaczyna ich ścigać skuterem z karabinem. Sylvia: Aaa! Ratunku! RJ: Co ty zrobiłaś?! Kendal: Przynajmniej mamy monetę Poul: Szybciej! Port w Wenecji Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wszystkie drużyny pojawiły się. Vamelia była ukryta za Pasażerami a Aikkoxd skręcił w nie tą uliczką i wjechał prosto na prom na Syberie . Alice: Zdążyliście....A kto tam jest?! Nagle Vamelia wychodzi i rzuca się na Alice. Vamelia: Zdrajczynii.Szukałam ciebie w każdym miejscu na ziemi a ty sobie podróżowałaś po świecie. Alice: O czym ty mówisz?! Vamelia przyłozyła w twarz Alice i odeszła. Alice: Już nie wytrzymam... Monety są wam potrzebne by włączyć statki do wyścigów. Kto pierwszy a kto drugi otrzyma odpowiedna klase i bezpieczność. Przegrani zostają na ceremonii. I Pasażerowie?! Mam niespodzianke. Powraca..... Z cienia wychodzi Kelly. Alice: Kelly! Heath: Jak to?! Kelly: Courtney miała prawników. Ja mam prawników. Jestem znów w show. (Kelly: '''Teraz wystarzczy dojsć daleko i zniszczyć Avalon.... i wszystkich.) '''Alice: Start! Wszyscy weszli do łódek i odpalili silniki po czym zaczeli się ścigać. Atlantha sterowała u Pasażerów.Sylvia u Wczasowiczów. Avalon u Przewodników. Atlantha walneła w inny statek przez co sterowanie objął Heath. Pierwszsi na mecie byli Wczasowicze. Drudzy Przewodnicy. A trzeci, Pasażerowie. Alice: Ha Ha! Po raz kolejny Pasażerowie do eliminacji. Izzy: Ha ha! Ceremonia. Plik:Pasażerowie.png Pasażerowie siedzą na ceremonii. Alice: Kazdy głosował na każdego i mamy remis. Kelly: Więc co teraz? Alice: Ponieważ Kelly powróciła jest bezpieczna a nie mamy pieniędzy więc odpadacie oboje. Izzy i Chef rzucuają Heath'em i Atlanthą na armatke po czym wystrzeliwuje ich w powietrzę. Kelly: '''A co ze mną? '''Alice: Dojdziesz do przewodników. (Kelly: Zemsta bedzie słodka.) '''Alice: '''Kto następny odpadnie? A kto zostanie kolejnym celem Kelly? Dowiecie sie tego w The Adventures of the World. Fajny odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie ^^ Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje. Taki sobie Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny